Playing With Fire
by TomorrowNeverCame
Summary: Jenny's mother walked out on her when she was ten, now she's back and the team is caught in the middle of World War 3. Maybe Jibbs because I can't help myself sometimes. Set early Season 3
1. Very Unexpected Visitor

**I really don't know how I got this idea, but we've never heard anything about Jenny's mom so I thought what the heck! **

**Set during early Season 3**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything except Jenny's mom Delila**

**Spoilers: none, at least I don't think so**

**Hope you like. ******** If you have any tips please PM me!**

The elevator opened to the bullpen and the older, red-headed woman took in the seen before her. Agents walked around the floor, some carrying files or talking to their team leaders. She took a deep breath and stepped off the lift, she knew where to go and who she had to find. _Agent Gibbs and his team, they should be by the stairs. _She saw them immediately, a young Italian man was talking intently to a beautiful Eastern woman across from him, the other two agents were absent.

She strode confidently forward though she was terribly nervous. The man looked up as she came around the corner and looked her over.

Tony DiNozzo was startled by the woman in front of him, she was older, but still stunning. He looked her over, long, deep red hair, pale skin, dark brown eyes, great curves, maybe he should ask her out. _Whoa DiNozzo! She's too old for Gibbs! Still………_

She noticed both of them studying her and shifted uncomfortably. She thought she had better say something.

"Are you agent Gibbs?" she hesitantly asked,

Tony met her eyes and saw how nervous she was. _Why does she want to see Gibbs? I wonder if he… ……_

"Tony!" Ziva followed his train of thought and shook her head, she was certain the strange woman was not involved with their boss. Still, there was something familiar about her.

"Um, I'm Tony DiNozzo, this is my partner Ziva Dah-veed," he said tilting his head toward Ziva, "Our boss is up in MTAC, sure we can't help you?"

"No, I'll just wait for him," she walked over to one of the two empty desks and sat down.

"Mind telling us your name and reason for being here?" Ziva spoke up, she was not fond of having this disadvantage. Not knowing who she was talking to, especially when they knew her name.

"Delila, as for why I'm here I will wait until Special Agent Gibbs arrives."

**So how do you like the first chapter? Please review and if you have tips PM me, both are greatly appreciated. I will try to update soon but it might be about a week because I get **_**very**_** frequent writers block. ******** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Surprises

**I'm not really sure about this chapter and I might change it so don't expect it to stay. You have been forewarned. ******

**Disclaimer: I own nothing with the exception of Delila.**

After twenty minutes, McGee appeared from Abby's Lab and upon seeing the strangely familiar red-head started his barrage of questions.

"Uh, guys?"

"Yes McGee?" they answered simultaneously.

"Who's the lady at my desk?" he lowered his voice as he said this, so the woman wouldn't hear him.

"Delila, she came about twenty-five minutes ago looking for Gibbs," Tony answered as he was closer.

"Delila what?"

'Don't know Probie,"

"Okay, _why_ does she want to see Gibbs?"

"You do know I can hear you right?" both men's heads shot up when they heard the woman speak.

"If you want to know why I'm here you could have asked," she said again.

"Okay," this time it was Ziva who spoke," who are you and why do you want to see our boss?"

"None of your business,"

Ziva stood and walked over to the occupied desk. Towering over the woman she glared, "I suggest you rethink your answer,"

Gibbs entered the bullpen to find Ziva standing over an obviously frightened woman and Tony and McGee eying her worriedly.

"Ziva!" he called,

Ziva immediately retreated back to her desk, though not relinquishing her glare.

"Ah, you are Agent Gibbs,"

"Yes." He eyed the woman carefully, "Name."

She was sure it was a question, but the way he said it she thought it sounded like a statement, "Delila," she chose to answer anyway.

"Last?"

"Sheppard," all for agents looked at her now with a look that said she better explain," I was told you knew my daughter, Jenny,"

He studied again the auburn hair, pale complexion and stance, granted she had chocolate brown eyes, but the other similarities made it probable that they were related. _I'd better call Jen, double check. _ He said nothing but sat down at his desk and dialed the director's office.

"_Director Sheppard's office, how may I help you?"_

"Put her on, Cynthia,"

The other three agents stood staring at Delila, who was looking at Gibbs, and turned to each other all wondering the same thing. _What the hell is going on?_

"_Jethro, this better be important," _Jenny let out an exasperated sigh, she had way too much stuff to do, couldn't he leave her alone for _one_ afternoon?

"Yeah, someone's here who wants to see you,"

"_Who?"_ she had no appointments, and there were no major cases at the moment, who could want to see her?

"Your mother." Jenny almost fainted but composed herself quickly, he had to be mistaken.

_"What? No, that can't be, I haven't seen her since…… No, are you sure?"_

"She looks a lot like you,"

_"Alright, meet me in the 'Conference Room' in five,"_

"Okay, see you then," 

The Team and Delila watched intently as Gibbs murmured something into the phone and hung up.

Gibbs looked up at the catwalk and saw Jenny staring at the woman, in her eyes he saw confusion, worry and something he could only describe as fury. He nodded his head slightly to her and she began her descent. A puzzled look formed on Delila's face as he nodded, but the team knew better than to show any sign of who he was talking to.

He stood and walked toward the elevator, joining Jenny as she watched the older red-head discreetly. Once inside the elevator, she hit the emergency switch and turned to face the wall rather than looking at him.

"Something you want to tell me Jen?"

"It's her, my mother," she spat the last word and turned to him, her eyes full of hate.

**How's that for a cliffhanger?**

**Like it, love it, hate it? Please review, it makes my day! And please PM me if you have suggestions! ******


	3. What Happened?

**Okay, I know I've not updated this for, like, ever. But I've been busy with Twist On '03 and didn't know what the actual plot for this one was going to be.**

**Disclaimer: I still, regretfully, don't. If I did then we would see a lot more Jibbs and Jenny would be alive!**

**________________________________________________________________________ **

Jenny was livid. Obviously she and her mother did not get along well, and Gibbs dreaded being the one to ask her about it. Nonetheless, he had to find out how much of a problem it was going to be.

"What did she do to you Jen?" he asked cautiously,

She ran a hand through her hair and sighed, _no use lying Jenny, _"She walked out, when I was ten," she said quietly.

"Oh, Jen,"

"It's fine Jethro, it's not like she was a great parent when she was around," she said bitterly, she hated being weak around him so she had to put up her defenses,

"Tell me about it," he told her softly, taking her wrist and pulling her gently to the ground.

She followed willingly, not really in the mood for fighting. Lowering her eyes she remembered the day, one of the worst of her life.

_The front door slammed as Jenny ran in and kicked of her shoes, dropping her backpack alongside them. Her parents would be home in the evening, giving her a few hours of peace to relax, then she could play with her dad later. Her mom would be home too, but the only thing they really did together was cook so she didn't really care._

_She walked into the kitchen to get a snack and saw the phone had a message. She knew from past experience that it was for her dad and ignored it._

_After a glass of juice and a bowl of chips she went to her room. She had no homework as it was Friday, and she was tired from gym so she decided to take a short nap. She didn't want to fall asleep watching the customary movies tonight would bring._

_Jenny awoke and turned on her side, looking at the glowing numbers on the clock that announced it was already five she sprang up. She hadn't meant to sleep so long; she quickly brushed her hair and ran down the stairs. _

_Her parents would have just gotten home and she knew she wasn't supposed to nap. 'you're not a little child Jennifer' her mother would say if she found out. She crept down the stairs to sneak up on her dad but stopped when she heard him listening to the phone message._

"_I'm sorry, Jasper, but I just can't pretend I'm happy here anymore. I'm not coming home and please don't try to find me, I'm long gone. Take care of Jennifer," with that the message clicked off, with the echo of her mother's steely, emotionless voice in her head she walked into the kitchen._

"_Dad?" her father was bent over the phone, frantically pressing redial, he jumped at the sound of her voice and turned around so she saw the trail of tears down his cheek. Her bottom lip trembled as she and her father stood staring at each other._

"_Jenny," he whispered, "oh Jenny, come hear baby," he held out his arms and caught the little girl expertly as she flew at him and held her tight as she sobbed into his jacket._

"Jen?" she snapped out of her reverie by the feeling of a hand on her cheek, wiping away tears she didn't know had fallen. She was usually so good at hiding her emotions, but she couldn't now. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pulled her closer so her head was resting in his neck and let her cry.

"It—it was a phone call. When I got home from school there was a message on the phone, I waited till my father got home to check it and listened outside the door," she told him when her voice was strong enough. She shifted a little but didn't move out of his arms just yet, she wanted the contact and would keep it as long as she could.

"I didn't come out of my room for a week. I was sad that she left, but there wasn't much to miss since I hardly ever spent time with her anyways. What upset me most was that she didn't even say she loved us or would miss us," she stopped and looked down at the wet spot on Gibbs shirt, "I'm sorry, I just—,"

"Don't apologize, Jenny, you have every right to be upset and furious at her,"

"I just want her out of my life,"

"I know you do, but you'll have to talk with her before that can happen,"

"I guess you're right,"

"It's been known to happen," she laughed at this and he smiled, happy he could make her feel better, "come on," he stood up slowly, ignoring his protesting knees and held out a hand to help Jenny up.

She took his hand and he pulled her up, flipping the switch to let the elevator resume its trip.

________________________________________________________________________

Up in the bullpen, things were very uncomfortable. McGee had fled to Abby's lab to share the news and Ziva had resumed her paperwork. Delila was left standing among the desks fidgeting and Tony kept glancing up at her with an annoyed look. Finally, he decided to break the silence.

"Hey Ziva?"

"Yes Tony,"

"Who do you think would win in a fight, Gibbs or Jenny?" Delila's head snapped up at this, her daughter would never _fight_ she'd hated any sort of violence when she was young.

"Jenny," she stated, as though it was a fact.

"I think Gibbs would win, he did teach her everything she knows,"

"Yes, but during our time together I taught her how to fight as well,"

"Really?"

"What do you think we did? Our hair?"

"Not exactly,"

"She did good and was a fast learner,"

"What kind of stuff did you teach her?"

"Martial Arts, knife throwing, how to kill with office supplies," she said while she fiddled with a paperclip, casting a dangerous glance at her partner.

Delila, very confused by what they were talking about, thought it might be time to speak up, "you must be getting confused. Jennifer would _never _hurt anyone, much less _kill_!"

Both agents looked over at her in mild shock, obviously she knew a very different Jenny than they did.

"Obviously you do not know the first thing about your daughter. She would and has killed, what do you think she did as an agent?" Ziva hissed coldly. When they were captured and tortured in Cairo, Jenny had spoken about her in an effort to stay awake after a particularly brutal torture session so she only naturally disliked the woman.

Delila's eyes widened considerably at the Israeli woman's hostility, and the fact that her daughter, who had always wanted to be a nurse or teacher, had killed people!

"Ziva………," Gibbs warned as he entered the bullpen, out of the corner of his eye watching Jen bolt up the stairs.

"Gibbs. Where is Jenny?" she asked, wondering when her friend would face her mother.

"Busy with an op. She'll call when she's free to see us," he answered, though they both knew he was lying about her being busy.

**________________________________________________________________________ **

**I promise I'll try to work on this more, now that I've got my plot set.**


	4. So this is my daughter

**I am very proud of myself, two updates in a week! Well, I figured I owe you for waiting so long. And just for future notice: if I've not updated in a long while and you are really mad at me for that, feel free to annoy me mercilessly until I do.**

**Love all of you!**

**Disclaimer: I own the awesome NCIS sound track and my computer and I'm praying for the DVDs for my birthday but sadly I don't own anything else.**

**Just so you know, this is set a few hours later.**

**________________________________________________________________________ **

Delila sat shifting in her seat at the extra desk. Gibbs had taken the team down to Autopsy, she heard, and called someone named Abby to meet them. _Maybe to tell them about me, _she thought to herself. She glanced up at the catwalk where agents were moving in and thought she caught a glimpse of red disappearing behind a closed door.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the dinging of the elevator and watched as the agents reclaimed their desks, followed by a black haired woman wearing a short, red and black stripped miniskirt and black t-shirt with an older man in a lab coat. They both eyed her warily before joining in conversation with Tony.

Gibbs cell ringing brought sudden silence to the bullpen and they all watched with interest as he spoke to the person on the other line.

"Yeah, Gibbs,"

"_Jethro, I'm ready to see her. Bring the team up to,"_

"You sure?"

_"Yeah, It's not going to get any easier so might as well get it over with!" _her tone was light but he could still detect the worry in it as she spoke.

"Alright, we'll be right up,"

He hung up and looked back at his team, all of them ready to jump up and race to the stairs, except perhaps Ducky.

"Delila!" he called over to her, "we're going to see the Director, you're coming too,"

"The Director? What does that have to do with my daughter?" he could hear the team stifling laughter at what was to them a ridiculous question and had to hide a grin himself, she was in for a big surprise_._

He said nothing but got up and started towards the stairs, his co-workers following eagerly, leaving a slightly confused Delila in the dust. She shook her head and hurried to catch up. She met them standing by the door to the Director's outer office. Gibbs, taking the lead, opened the door and breezed by the woman at the desk, barely slowing down to go through the second door and ignoring the woman's futile protest.

Delila entered to find the Agents standing around rather awkwardly, all staring at their boss as he talking intently with a woman leaning on the edge of the desk. She was absolutely beautiful; long, wavy red hair, emerald green eyes, ivory skin, leggy. She was wearing a simple black skirt that came just below her knees and a green v-neck sweater that matched her eyes perfectly and highlighted her hair as well, but the most incredible thing she saw were the nearly 5 inch black heels she had on.

The extraordinary woman turned to her and she saw all traces of her warm smile gone, her eyes flashing with fire. She knew who the woman was in an instantly. This was her daughter.

"Delila," Jenny greeted her, with an icy tone that made her flinch.

"Jennifer? **You're **the Director?" she said, surprised to say the least.

"That's what it said on my door the last time I checked," she snapped back.

"I-I um," Jenny sighed, turning to the group standing in the opposite corner of the room.

"Tony, Ziva, Abs, McGee, leave us. Jethro, Ducky, stay," they did as requested and left, shutting the door silently behind them. Jenny turned back to her mother, a question burning in her mind.

"Why are you here?" she asked, if her mother was coming to see her after twenty some years she'd better have a damn good reason.

"I wanted to see you?" she tried, knowing full well she wouldn't believe it but not wanting to discuss the real reason with other people.

"Ha! You wanted to see **me**? After over twenty—," her rant was cut off by the ringing of the office phone and she snatched it up. After a minute or so she put the phone down and turned to the other occupants of the room, completely ignoring her mother.

"Jethro, they need us in MTAC. Ducky you'd best be getting back to Autopsy,"

"Very well, my dear. Call if you need me, otherwise I will be attending to Lieutenant Jamison Smith. Good day Jethro, Jennifer," he nodded to them both and left to get back to his guests.

Jenny stood up and walked out the door without a second glance, Gibbs right behind her motioned to Delila to follow.

________________________________________________________________________

Delila sat in the second row of chairs in the darkness of MTAC, watching the woman who was her daughter and Agent Gibbs run the mission that dominated the screen.

She couldn't help but be impressed; her daughter was the Director of a federal agency, probably one of the youngest and a woman on top of that. Not to mention she was nothing short of beautiful. She'd already seen a bit of her temper and was getting very worried about what Jenny might do when she was told why Delila was here in the first place, _this is not going to go over well with her. _

At last the mission about something-or-another was over and she followed Jenny and Gibbs back to the office, not quite sure what else she should do.

When the mission ended Jenny was not happy in the slightest, this meant that she would have to put up with her mother for the remainder of the day. She sighed heavily as the screen went black and took off her head set, giving Gibbs a weak smile when she noticed him watching her.

They left MTAC and went back to her office where she leaned on her desk and watched as her companions entered and Gibbs closed the door behind them.

"Thank you, Jethro, you can get back to your team now,"

"Alright, see ya' later, Jen,"

He closed the door behind him as he left and Jenny stood staring at it for a few moments, wondering if letting him leave was really the best idea. She shook her head and walked over to her drink cabinet, _no way I am doing this without bourbon. Bourbon, and lots of coffee. _

She downed the shot in one and her mother studied her in amazement. Never would she have pegged her daughter for a drinker, much less something so strong. She stared until Jenny glanced at her and looked sheepishly down at the floor.

Jenny, taking a little too much pleasure in her mother's discomfort, decided that unless they wanted to spend the whole day in silence she would have to break the silence.

"Well," she started, hiding a smile as her mother jumped, "I have paperwork to do and agents to keep out of trouble so I think we'd best get right to it. How long are you going to be here?"

"At least a week I think," the woman started nervously, _well I obviously didn't get my boldness from her._

"Why are you here?"

"I can't tell you now, but it concerns you," Jenny raised her eyebrow in question, she was really in no mood for catching up.

"Me?"

"Yes, I—I need help with something, and when I found out you'd become an agent I thought you should probably talk to about it," her eyebrow rose even higher, _she walked out of my life when I was ten, now she just expects me to help her with god-knows-what._

"Very well, you're staying with me." Delila's head shot up and she stared incredulously and the woman in front of her, she really hadn't been expecting her daughter to offer, _well, actually, was more like a statement. _"Where are you staying?" she continued, ignoring her mother's surprised look.

"A hotel, not far from here,"

"Alright, we'll get your stuff when we leave," she glanced at her watch, "which by now will be around eight or nine, granted Jethro doesn't get in trouble again. So you'll just have to put up with me for the rest of the day,"

She sat down behind her desk, put on her glasses and started reviewing the report in front of her without a second glance to the other woman. Delila shifted un comfortably and moved to sit down on the couch, pulling a small paperback novel from her purse.

________________________________________________________________________

Nearly three hours later, Jenny sat back and rolled her neck; she had finished all the paperwork that couldn't wait till tomorrow. She looked over at her mother who's eyes quickly flicked back down to her book, _that's it, I can't sit here any more pretending I don't know she's watching me. Maybe I should take her around the building. _She rolled her eyes, annoyed, as she found the woman watching her again, _autopsy first._

­­­­­­­­­­­­­________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, did you guys like? The second part of it's really just a kind of filler but I tried to make it interesting. If you guys don't like Delila now, you are definitely going to hate her when you find out why she's here. Next chapter'll be up soon, promise this time!**


	5. Autopsy and Abby

**Sorry for the long wait! I got stuck a couple of times but finally it's done! **

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews on the last chapter, I hope you like this one. I love being mean to Delila, so fun!**

**Disclaimer: think back to what you've read here for the last 4 chapters, I don't own. That applies here as well.**

* * *

"Hello Ducky," Jenny said as she breezed into Autopsy, her mother trailing behind her warily. Ducky looked up in surprise at the two women before him.

"Hello, Jennifer. May I ask what brings you down here?" he asked hesitantly, personally he was wondering what Delila could possibly have done for Jenny to take her here.

"Just giving Delila a tour of the building," she answered lightly, her eyes sparkling mischievously, "is this Lieutenant Smith?"

"Oh no, I put her to bed a while ago. This poor woman is Petty Officer Elise Waverly, she died from being stabbed in the abdomen three times," he told her as he continued to remove the woman's organs, "but as I found no defensive wounds I'm having Abigail run a toxscreen to check for drugs in her system," he finished, eyeing the older woman, who was looking slightly green. He continued with his work meticulously, Jenny watching with interest and Delila with disgust.

Delila watched with growing discomfort as the doctor cut into the corpse, she couldn't believe her daughter could watch this!

"Excuse me," Delila said suddenly, already running from the room. Ducky looked up at where she had been standing a moment before, not really surprised, and then over at Jenny, sighing heavily at her small smirk.

"Jennifer, why are you doing this to her?" he asked tiredly, taking of his bloody gloves and apron and sitting down across from her.

"Doing what?" she asked innocently, though she knew he'd see right through her.

"Jennifer……….,"

"She was annoying me Ducky! Every three minutes for the past few hours, she's started staring at me! It's amazing that she was able to get anywhere in the book she was reading!"

"Look my dear, I understand that you are angry and upset. But torturing her with Autopsy trips is not the way to solve this," he chuckled, "however amusing it might be,"

"I know Ducky,"

"May I suggest going to see Abby? She was saying earlier that she would like some company," he suggested, if anyone could make her feel better it was the bubbly young goth.

"Alright, thanks Ducky,"

"Just remember, my dear, I'm always here with some tea if you want to talk," he returned her smile and watched as she left to collect the ill woman.

Outside Autopsy, Jenny found her mother leaning against the wall, still looking a bit pale. She looked up at the _swish_ of the door as Jenny came out and stared at her daughter with accusing eyes.

"What?" Jenny asked, crossing her arms and facing the other woman's stare levelly.

"How can you watch that? That man was cutting up a corpse! And watching such a thing is just—disrespectful!" she burst out, horrified that her daughter would be okay with it.

Jenny answered her calmly but with a fire that meant she'd rather slap her, "first of all, autopsy is a crucial part of an investigation. And second of all, there is no one who has more respect for our departed guests then Doctor Mallard," she spun on her heel into the elevator and hit the button for the Lab, scarcely giving Delila time to slip in before the doors closed.

_Abby's lab_

Jenny and Delila were silent during the elevator ride, the tension crackling between them.

Almost as soon as Jenny stepped over the threshold to the lab she was attacked by a swirling mass of red and black. Delila watched with wide eyes as the young goth hugged her daughter fiercely.

"Abs, need to breath," Jenny gasped out, gently hugging Abby back. She jumped back and returned Jenny's smile before turning a glare on the older woman.

"Oh, it's you," she said coldly.

"Abby……" Jenny warned, "play nice,"

"I don't like people who hurt mommy," she said with another fierce glare at Delila. She, however, didn't notice, thinking about the girl's comment. _Mommy? There is no way this woman is Jennifer's daughter. _She tuned back in to their conversation.

"I know Abs," Jenny reassured,

"Whatcha got Abs?" Gibbs asked, strolling into the lab as all three women spun around to face him.

"Jethro,"

"Jen," he nodded to her before turning back to Abby, who was eagerly waiting to speak.

"Okay, Petty Officer Blake's toxscreen was weird, since we found several used needles and heroin, cocaine and some other drugs in the house I checked for those first but the results were negative…….."

Delila tuned out Abby's voice, already very confused, as Gibbs and Jenny listened intently and followed her to her computer; their movement eerily similar. She didn't even notice when everyone stopped talking until Jenny was in front of her calling her name.

"It's almost time to leave, we'll pick up your stuff from your hotel and go home," she informed her mother. Delila just nodded and followed out of the lab, watching with interest as Jenny walked out with Gibbs, his hand resting lightly on her back. They stopped outside the elevator and talked for a moment more so quietly she couldn't hear and then louder.

"Will you tell the team when you go up to meet me in autopsy, and slap DiNozzo if he's not working,"

"Gladly," with that the two women stepped into the waiting elevator and Gibbs left for Autopsy.

Once the doors closed, Delila turned to begin questioning her daughter,

"Mommy?"

"Huh?"

"The woman in the lab, she called you mommy. Certainly she couldn't be your _daughter_."

"Abby. She's not my daughter, no, but I do love her as though she were. I think of all of Gibbs' team that way," She answered, fondness in her voice as she thought about them.

"And Agent Gibbs?"

"What about him?" she asked, a little wary

"Are you two……."

"No! Not at all," she laughed, trying not to show the real sadness in her voice, she chose her words carefully as she continued to speak, "Jethro, even though sometimes I want to shoot him, is a good friend, we've known each other for a long time." She looked up gratefully as the elevator doors opened.

"Come on, I've got to get my stuff," She walked towards the stairs but turned behind Tony's desk and head slapped him for napping, "Gibbs wants to see you down in Autopsy," she told them.

She left as they made their way to the elevator to go to her office.

In her office, Jenny quickly grabbed her coat, purse, and a handful of reports she could work on tonight.

"Cynthia, I'm heading home for the night," Jenny stopped to say good bye to her secretary on the way out.

"Good night Director, I just have some paperwork to finish and then I'll head out too,"

"Just don't stay too long. I will not have you taking after me," she replied lightly and continued out. She looked for the team on her way to the elevator but they were absent.

_Jenny's house_

After stopping at a small hotel to pick up Delila's things, they returned to Jenny's townhouse and her mother was quick to run up to claim a guest bedroom at her daughter's instruction. Jenny settled in her study and began to work on the files she'd brought home and was just beginning her second when Delila returned.

"This house hasn't changed much," she commented, Jenny just nodded absently and continued reading; she finally looked up when she was done.

"Let's talk, what are you doing here?"

"I need your help to find someone. A marine," Jenny just looked at her, making Delila even more uncomfortable (if that was possible), "his name is Justin Charles Shepard, my son,"

* * *

**How's that for a cliffhanger? And now you know the big secret, surprised? How did you like it? Remember: reviews make my world go round!**

**Also, I'm looking for a **beta reader**, if anyone is interested. I need someone to proofread my work, tell me if they think someone is a little OOC, and someone who can help me manage my updates and kick me if I'm taking to long.**


End file.
